Another Helping Hoof
by ArkSong
Summary: The Helping Hooves music festival has come to an end, and with it the beginning of Coloratura's out-of-Equestria tour. However, Applejack isn't too happy to see the friend she has only just regained leave, so Twilight spies a perfect opportunity to help both them and herself. This is just a nice little feel-good fic, and is a continuation/extension of The Mane Attraction (S5, Ep24)


**So there's a cringe-worthy title for you. Anyway, I'm jumping head-first into the world of fan-fiction with a little story that continues on after the events of the season 5 episode The Main Attraction, where we all met the fabulous Countess Coloratura.  
I did this because I thought the episode ended a little prematurely, and so I just wanted a nice, light-hearted interaction between Applejack and her old friend.**

 **PLEASE READ; 1) I'm not going to alter Applejack's speech; ie, I won't use 'ah' instead of I etc., to represent her accent. However, I'll probably use aint and stuffs.  
2) A moon = roughly one month. People seem to debate about this, but to me it just makes sense that a moon would be a month, hence the moon cycle. I may well be wrong, and feel free to debate your side of the story. I'm all for a lively well-meaning argument!**

 **So... yeah.**

 **Ooh wait, I have to do a disclaimer now don't I? What fun  
*Puts hoof to heart.*  
I, [name withheld] , hereby declare that I, surprisingly, do not own the fantabulous world of mlp _or_ Equestria (unbelievable, I know) and will make no money at all from this here little venture.**

 **Righto, with all that in order, let's begin!**

* * *

The Helping Hooves Music Festival had been a grand success, and Applejack watched as the ponies she had hired as helping hands disassembled the stage with a small amount of pride. _She_ had organised this concert, and, apart from the small... _tiff_ ... they had had with Svengallop, the stuck-up elitist manager, the whole thing had gone without a hitch.  
The orange filly grinned and adjusted the brown cowpony hat she always wore. Well, _one_ of the brown cowpony hats. She had an entire wardrobe full of them back at Sweet Apple Acres, just as her little sister had her's filled with big red bows.

Applejack was jolted out of her thoughts by a hoof on her shoulder, and she turned to see a smiling purple alicorn.  
"Well Applejack, the closing ceremony's done, we're pretty much with the packing up, and we've already received a glowing review from the Ponyville Press. So what are you doing over here, all alone? The after-party is just about to start, and we can't have it without you.  
Applejack shrugged. "I'm not sure I can handle much more celebration or confetti."  
Twilight giggled. "What did you expect, putting Pinkie in charge of the effects?"  
"Nothing more, nothing less. Still, a mare can only handle so many bells and whistles, and considering we're looking at an after-party hosted by not only Pinkie but Cheese Sandwich too, there's sure to be a lot. To be honest, I think I'll just head back home and turn in early. All this concert management is catching up to me."  
Twilight frowned, and nudged her friend. "Are you sure you're alright? If _I'd_ just organised a concert that received four-and-a-half stars from Celia Stern, 'Critic Extraordinaire,' I'd be pretty chuffed. Probably tell everyone too."  
Applejack whistled and raised her eyebrows. "Four and a half? That _is_ quite impressive." A little grin appeared on her muzzle, but it soon faded. "I'll boast about it tomorrow. Maybe even make a banner and stick it to Dash's tail."  
Twilight rolled her eyes. "I didn't say _boast_. You wouldn't believe how much that comes up in my friendship manuals. Here, I'll lend one to-  
Applejack held her hoof out to stop her friend pulling a large brown book from her saddlebag. "I'm plenty alright there sugarcube, I was just making a joke."  
"Well there's an entire _chapter_ about jokes in here-"  
" _Twilight."  
_ Fine, fine. But you can borrow it anytime, okay? Not like a have a pupil or anything yet, so..."

The purple alicorn fell silent, and both continued to watch as the last of the concert structures were taken away. Then Twilight spoke, softly. "It's about the Countess, isn't it?" Applejack hesitated, then said; "Rara..? No." Twilight rolled her eyes. "You're sad because she's leaving tomorrow, right?"  
"Nope."  
"You feel like you've only just rekindled your friendship, and now she's going on a two-moon long tour out of Equestria."  
"I'm not listening to you, Twilight."  
"Okay, fine. But I am literally the Princess of Friendship. Which is a thing. So I'm here to help, in any way possible."

The earth pony sighed, and tilted her head downwards. After a moment she let out another sigh, and relented. "Fine. I'm a little... miserable, because Rara's leaving tomorrow and I feel like we've only just rekindled our friend- hang on a second... Did you just-" Applejack glanced at her friend, who giggled. "See Applejack? I _do_ know a thing or two about friendship."  
AJ managed a grin, and bumped the alicorn with her flank. "Alright, alright, I'll give you that. Still, though, I don't feel like a party. Why don't ya'll just head off now? Don't want to keep Pinky and Cheese Sandwich waitin'.  
Twilight sighed, but gave a short nod. "Fine, but only if you go talk to Coloratura."  
"Whoa, hold on now. She'll be way to busy packing and trying to find a manager at the last minute and..." She trailed off, but Twilight frowned. "I'm surprised she isn't delaying the tour. I don't imagine finding a new manager will be easy."  
Applejack waved a hoof. "Oh please, a pony of her caliber will have no trouble at all."  
"Either way, she'd appreciate it if you stopped by, even briefly."  
"...If I do, will you stop hootin' about it?"  
"Yes, I'll stop... hooting... about it."  
"Hootin'. You don't say the 'G'.  
"Hooti?"  
"Now you've just taken out the 'N' as well."  
"Hoo-tin?"  
"There we go. Come on, more fluently now."  
"Hooti-n."  
"Hootin'."  
"Hootin'?"  
"Hootin'."  
"Hootin'. Right, well... I'm glad I now hold that vital piece of knowledge." Twilight quickly produced a piece of parchment and scribbled something down. Then put it away and turned back to Applejack, who raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you were going to the party."  
"Not until you head down there and talk to the Countess."  
"Urgh, fine. But no more-"  
"Hootin'. I got it. Go on now" Twilight grinned at her friend, who sighed for the last time and started down the path, dragging her hooves. The walk to Coloratura's temporary dressing room wasn't far; indeed, it felt much to short to the orange earth pony, but a couple of glances back confirmed that Twilight still stood there, a solitary overseer.

Once at the makeshift wooden door, Applejack knocked twice with a hoof and then pushed it open. The room was not particularly large, but it was certainly more economical than the caravan that Svengallop had order. The concert had certainly cost a lot less when that was canceled. Although Coloratura had still wanted her room in the Shining-Hoof Hotel, Ponyville's most luxurious three-star hotel (Oh, the fuss Svengallop had made upon the realisation that it was only _three_ star), but Applejack didn't mind too much. Sure, she herself felt uncomfortable in anything that had more curtains than window, or carpet than floorboard, but she understood that the Countess had become accustomed to a... certain way of life.

"AJ! I was hoping you'd stop by!"  
Applejack quickly shook her head to clear the thoughts swirling inside, and glanced up to see Coloratura smiling broadly at her, hooves outstretched. The earth pony didn't move for a moment, then slowly reached her own hoof out, and touched it lightly against Coloratura's.  
"Uh, AJ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was going for a hug."  
"Oh! Oh right, yeah, course. I was... the hooves... confused me..."

Coloratura giggled, and gave the embarrassed pony a long hug. Then she paced back a little, and smiled again at her old/new friend. "It's a shame I have to go so soon... it's been wonderful seeing you again!"  
"Same here Rara. I didn't really think I'd ever see you again. How goes the manager hunt?"  
Coloratura waved a hoof. "Ah, much easier than I thought. Turns out there was a waiting list. Who knew?"  
Applejack grinned. "Well, you _are_ Equestria's number one pop star."  
"About that... Pinkie told me you hadn't even heard of me." Coloratura gave Applejack a little smirk. "Sure I'm Equestria's number one?"  
Applejack shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really follow celebrities much..."  
"Oh I'm just _joking_ Applejack. You need to loose up a little! Anything the matter?"  
Applejack shrugged. "Nah, just a little sad to see you go I suppose. We kinda just... re-met, and now you're off to wherever it is and I won't see you again."  
"I know, I know, and I'm sad too AJ... But this time we'll make _sure_ to keep in touch, yeah? I'm not going to let my best filly-friend from Camp Freindship get away that easily!"  
Applejack nodded in agreement, her heart a little lighter. "Yeah, sure. You can tell me all about your wonderful adventures in foreign lands, and... I'll tell you all about farms!"  
Coloratura giggled. "I'd like that."

Both ponies were quiet for a moment, and the Countess resumed packing, folding the last of her many costumes and placing it neatly in a trunk. Then Applejack frowned. "Only problem is, how am I supposed to mail something if I don't even know where you are? Plus I'm not even sure Equestria does international mail..."  
Coloratura blinked, then hung her head. "Oh, yeah. Although... no. Darn. Then how are supposed to-"  
She was cut off when the door flew open, a slight brown colt standing in the doorway, an exasperated look on his face. "Countess Coloratura! I need to- oh, sorry. I... didn't mean to interrupt..." Coloratura waved a dismissive hoof. "It's fine, Lightshoes. But I told you not to use 'Countess' anymore. It's a little... regal."  
"Ah, yes, sorry Counte- uh... _Coloratura_. But do be aware it'll likely take a fair while for other ponies to... acknowledge your new image."  
"I'm well aware of that. But change it must."  
Behind her, Applejack smiled. It was wonderful to see a reformed friend.  
"Oh, Lightshoes, did you manage to get a booking for the first class carriages?"  
"Indeed, ma'am."  
Applejack giggled to herself. Well, _nearly_ reformed. She glanced up as Coloratura flashed her an apologetic glace, then turned back to Lightshoes. "Now, what was it you needed?"  
The brown colt glanced briefly at Applejack. "It's a... uh... a _business_ matter."  
"Business matter? You mean, the tour?"  
"Y-yes." Another skeptical glance at Applejack, which this time Coloratura caught. She frowned. "Lightshoes, AJ is one of my dearest friends." - Applejack blushed as the 'Countess' continued - "And as such, she has 'clearance' to hear whatever it is you have to say."  
Applejack put a hoof on Coloratura's shoulder. "It's fine sugarcube, I'll just pop outside for some air."  
"You sure?" Coloratura gave her another apologetic smile, and Applejack grinned.

"When duty calls..." She gave Lightshoes a curt nod, and trotted out the door. Yet, she had only made it three metres before colliding with another pony who let out a started neigh. Applejack jumped backwards to get a better look in the dimming light and saw a flash of a dark purple mane with almost pink streaks, and a light purple coat. She only knew one pony this purple.  
"Twilight Sparkle?"  
The other pony turned away slightly, and Applejack saw them slide a book into a saddlebag.  
"Twilight." Applejack confirmed. "I thought so. What in tarnation are you still doing here?"  
Twilight put her head down, her ears flat. "Uh, n-nothing! Just on my... way to the par-"  
"You weren't... _spying_ on me were you!?"  
Twilight laughed, just a little to loudly. "What? Why an earth would you say that? Of course I'm not... uh..."  
" _Why_ were you spying on me Twilight?"  
"I wasn't- I just... I need all the information of solving friendship problems I can get."  
"And why is that?" Quieried her friend, and Twilight blushed, looking uncomfortable.  
"I... I want to write my own book."  
"Your own book? I mean that's great and all, I'm really happy for you, but why _me?_ I mean, Rara and I aren't exactly having a friendship problem."  
"But that's exactly what I'm looking for. See, all the book I've studied are about solving problems _after_ they happen. Me? I want to fix them _before_ hand. Friends moving away, even temporarily... that's sure to cause some sort of trouble."  
"Not really... I mean, Rara'll be back, and then we can just resume where we left off."  
"Like you did after Camp Friendship?"  
"... I suppose you have a point. But why didn't you just say so? I'd have been happy to help then."  
"I know, it was wrong of me." Twilight hung her head again. "I just... didn't want you to think I set all this up."  
"You didn't?"  
Twilight hesitated. "Just a little. I really do care about your friendship though! Please don't... think any less of me..."  
Applejack's eyes widened. "Of course I don't think any less of you! Why an earth would you say that?"  
"Because I was spying on you."  
The cowpony grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you _weren't_ spying on me?" Twilight blushed and grinned back sheepishly. "At least you've made a wonderful contribution to science?" She tried, and Applejack rolled her eyes humorously. "Look, I'm a trifle miffed you went behind my back Twilight, and I'd rather you didn't record me any more, 'kay? But I'd be more than happy to tell you anything you want to hear afterwards. How does that sound?"  
Twilight gave Applejack a broad smile and a quick hug. "That sounds fantastic. Thank you Applejack... and I hope you can forgive me for, you know..."  
"Good gravy girl." The earth pony exclaimed. "All is forgiven, no apology needed."  
"Right, yes... thank you."  
"And no more thanking either."  
They both flashed smiles, and fell silent. The muffled sounds of organisational conversation drifted in from the temporary dressing room, and Twilight turned to her friend. "I know you said no more apologies, but I _am_ sorry about the Countess."  
"Actually, apparently she doesn't want to ''hold the title any more.' It's just Coloratura. Or Rara... I'm a little confused about it all."  
"I think we all are, but it'll turn out well, I'm sure. The whole 're-branding' thing will probably generate even _more_ fan appreciation, if my copy of _Stars and Celebrities; Making a Wonderpony_ holds any factor of truth. Anyway, I'm sure you two will be friends again in no time, even if she's out of Equestria for a couple of moons."  
"I hope so."

"Well, maybe we won't have to wait that long."

Both ponies turned around in surprise to see Coloratura lounging in the doorway, the light spilling out from the interior lighting her glorious mane in an illumination of expensive mane-product and sparkles. Applejack raised an eyebrow. "What's this now? How long've you been there?"  
The celebrity waved a dismissive hoof and stepped forward, and Applejack realised Lightshoes was nowhere in sight. "That doesn't matter. What _does_ is that I may have an offer for you..."  
Applejack glanced at Twilight, who shrugged in surprise and took a few steps back to give the two some space. Coloratura gave her a thankful nod, then turned back to Applejack. "Turns out one of my stagehooves can't make the first half of the tour. He'll come back in time for the Ausarlias and Felinica sections, and beyond, but until then..."  
"That's terrible! Who are you going to get to go on a tour with you at this hour?"  
"Oh. Well I was kinda hoping-"  
"Maybe I'll start sending the word out, hopefully there'll-"  
"AJ!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need a s _tagehoof_. Well, a head-stagehoof to be precise. Someone who's good with organising..."  
Applejack stared blankly at the singer, so Coloratura tried again. "Good with organising concert-based matters..."  
"Uh..?"  
" _Concert._ Organising _concerts._ Sound like anyone?"  
"You mean Twilight?" Applejack murmured skeptically. "I'm not sure she'd be interested in- oh! You mean- oooh."  
Coloratura giggled, and Applejack blushed. "Of course I mean you, AJ! You'd be perfect! You can put on wonderful concerts, you'd be excellent company... heck, you could even play guitar if I needed you to.  
"I haven't really practiced for-"  
"Nonsense! You'd be fantastic, I know you would. So, what do you say?"

Applejack thought for a moment. She'd never been out of Equestria before, heck she hadn't even been out of Ponyville much. But it was only a moon, and applebucking season wouldn't be for at least three, if not four what with the late harvests. Plus she was more than confident in the abilities of Big Mac, Granny Smith and, now, her little sister, to take care of the farm in her absence. So... "Oh, what the hay. Let's do it!"  
Both Coloratura and Twilight let out a small cheer. Although Twilight quickly muttered an apology and took a few more steps backward. Applejack trotted happily up to Coloratura and held her hoods out. In response, the celebrity tapped her hooves to Applejack's, and they both giggled and embraced.  
When they let go of each other, the pop star yawned. "All of this performing has made me exhausted. I think I'll retire and finish packing tomorrow. We do have until mid-morning, after all."  
"I think Applejack was heading home too." Twilight chipped in, having decided to (formally) join in the conversation. But Applejack turned to her, a big smile on her muzzle. "You know Twilight? I think I might come to that party after all."

* * *

 **And there you have it, my very first MLP fanfiction!  
I hope it wasn't too cringe-inducing (especially that ending! Oh gosh, hellooo cringe-city). I don't have any plans for a sequel to this particular one, and I have taken a pledge not to be the kind of author who says "This will indeed be a long term project, and I have these plans to continue on" and they really get on my nerves. Especially because I am usually among them. However, should there be any requests, my decision on this (a sequel, not to be an annoying author) is not final.  
Just saying~.**

 **-ArkSong,  
Signing off.**


End file.
